Finn/Gallery
Images of Finn from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional Images The-Force-Awakens-36.jpg|Finn, Rey, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and BB-8 are featured on the June 2015 cover of Vanity Fair. FinnFathead.png Finn Fathead Blaster.png TLJ - Finn.jpg Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-Empire-cover.jpg facing2-1.jpg Captain-phasma-finn.jpeg Vanity Fair - TLJ Issue 3.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Promotional Image 3.jpg The Last Jedi red poster 2.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Finn.png Finn TLJ Collector's_Edition.png Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Photography - Finn and Jannah.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Finn.jpg Production and Concept Concept Art KyloRenStormtroopers.jpg|Kylo Ren watches as Finn and the other stormtroopers burn down the Jakku village. CrashedTIE.jpeg|Finn's stolen TIE fighter, shortly after crashing on the surface of Jakku. KiraXWing.jpeg|Rey and Finn salvaging an X-Wing on Jakku. KiraGangLightsaber.jpeg|During a force ritual deep beneath Maz Kanata's castle, Finn discovers Luke Skywalker's lightsaber hidden inside a secret compartment in BB-8. KiraCyborgLeonis.jpeg|Finn watches as Rey and Kylo Ren duel on Ryoom. Ice Planet Duel.jpg|The Millennium Falcon hovers above Rey, Finn, and Kylo Ren during the duel. Finn Final Costume Art.jpg|Finn's final costume design. Behind the Scenes Star-Wars-Celebration-BTS-12.jpg|John Boyega on set in Abu Dhabi. Boyega Abrams.jpg|John Boyega and J.J. Abrams on set in Abu Dhabi in May 2014. The Force Awakens EW 01.jpg The Force Awakens EW 03.jpg Screenshots ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens SW TFA - Finn's hesitance.PNG Finn_on_Tuanul.png The-Force-Awakens-46.png SW_TFA_-Phasma_and_Finn.png The-Force-Awakens-47.png The-Force-Awakens-25.png|Traumatized by the death of his friend at the hands of Kylo Ren, Finn decides to desert the First Order. Finn-Poe-TFA.jpg Finn and Poe Escape Finalizer.png The Force Awakens 8.jpg|Finn awakens after his TIE Fighter crash. The-Force-Awakens-30.png|Rey offers Finn her hand in a Jakku marketplace. The-Force-Awakens-50.png The-Force-Awakens-51.png The-Force-Awakens-18.png|Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee from the marketplace during a TIE fighter attack. The-Force-Awakens-66.png The-Force-Awakens-67.png Finn_and_Rey_looking_up.png Rey_and_Finn_Crawl_Eravana.png The-Force-Awakens-58.png The-Force-Awakens-68.png MeetingWithMaz-TFA.png Finn_with_Sidon_Ithano_and_Quiggold.png The-Force-Awakens-72.png The-Force-Awakens-82.png The-Force-Awakens-39.png The-Force-Awakens-83.png FinnPhasma-TFA.png HanChewieFinn-TFA.png Finn Engages Ren.jpg The-Force-Awakens-81.png FinnInjuredDuringDuel.png|Finn is injured during a duel with Kylo Ren. Star Wars: The Last Jedi The Last Jedi 12.jpg The Last Jedi 74.jpg The Last Jedi 65.jpg The Last Jedi 64.jpg Rey's Message to Finn.jpg Finn and Rose Kiss.jpg Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker The Rise of Skywalker (11).png The Rise of Skywalker (18).png The Rise of Skywalker (20).png The Rise of Skywalker (21).png The Rise of Skywalker (25).png Finn TROS.jpg What are you doing there, 3PO?.jpg Millennium Falcon cockpit controls.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY Finn Figure.png|Finn in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Disney INFINITY The Force Awakens Playset.jpg Finn DI Promo.jpg DI3.0 FINN CONCEPT.jpg Force Awakens Playset 01.jpg EmojiBlitzFinn.png|Finn in Disney Emoji Blitz Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Cards.jpg Star Wars Force Arena Sequel Banner.jpg Star Wars Force Arena Sequels Logo.png Finn Render.jpg|Finn in Star Wars Battlefront II Merchandise Finn Limited Edition Pin - Star Wars The Force Awakens.jpg Star Wars Force Awakens Nesting Doll Set.png Lego Finn.png Funko Pop! Star Wars Finn.jpg Star Wars Yomega Figures.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Size Collection.jpg Finn Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Finn Stormtrooper Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Finn ST7 Figure.jpg Finn Stortrooper figure.jpg FINN L-B.jpg funko-wacky-wobbler-star-wars-finn-nuevo-726211-MLA20510713040_122015-F.jpg star-wars-finn-wacky-wobbler.jpg Finn Sideshow.png Finn and First Order Tie Pilot Helmets Black Series.jpg IMG 1488.jpg Finn Talking Figure.jpg Tfa Figure Set.jpg Finn Vinylmation.jpeg Finn Vinylmation 2.jpg Funko POP - TLJ Finn.jpg The Last Jedi Figures.jpg Finn_TLJ_Figure.jpeg Finn_TLJ_Black_Series.jpg Finn_TLJ_Lego.png Rematch on the Supremacy POP.png lego_41485_web_pri_1488.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries